Plus que des frères
by ma lune
Summary: Et si une nouvelle affaire faisait resortir de vieux sentiment ! charliedon slash attention lire les avertisement !
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION

et encore un peu

ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION

**INCEST LEMON RELATION AMOUREUSE ET SEXUELLE AVEC DETAIL ENTRE DEUX FRERES !!!**

si vous êtes toujours la vous pouvez lire

**

* * *

**

Plus que des frères

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Ça, il en était sûr… Alors pourquoi le téléphone sonnait-il ?

C'est au moment où Don se posait cette question qu'il se rendit vraiment compte que la sonnerie du téléphone déchirait la pièce. Il décrocha précipitamment. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, quand on appelait un policer en pleine nuit...

« Allô ? »

Il fut surprit d'entendre son père.

« Don, c'est Papa… »

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? »

D'une voix paniquée, le patriarche répondit :

« C'est ton frère… »

Le cœur de Don s'arrêta de battre.

« Je ne sais pas où il est, il n'est pas rentré ! Je ne sais pas où il est, Don ! Il a dit ce matin qu'il rentrait à l'heure pour le dîner et il n'est pas venu… J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter il y a une heure. J'ai parlé à Larry et à Amita... Ils ne l'ont pas vu… »

« D'accord, Papa, j'arrive… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Don se força à ralentir. Ça ne servirait à rien d'avoir en plus un accident. Où pouvait être Charlie ? Il ne s'absentait jamais sans le dire. Il prévoyait toujours tout et appelait toujours pour prévenir d'un retard, même si ce n'était que cinq minutes.

Et là, ce soir, il y avait des heures que personne ne l'avait vu, personne ne savait où il se trouvait…

Il se mit à accélérer. La peur lui étreignait le ventre. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. Il devait avoir 10 ans, à l'époque. Ils se trouvaient dans un parc avec toute la famille. Sa mère lui avait demandé de surveiller son frère. Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux mais, malgré cela, le garçonnet avait réussi à s'échapper. Il avait cru mourir de peur.

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment : il avait peur - très peur. Mais ses sentiments pour son frère étaient très différents de ce qu'ils étaient à cette époque. Son cœur se serra. Il ne devait pas penser à ça alors que son frère était peut-être en danger.

Il se gara vivement dans l'allée et monta les marches du perron. Il entra en trombe dans la maison, faisant sursauter son père.

« Don, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie ! J'ai téléphoné partout… »

Malgré sa propre peur, il tenta de rassurer son père :

« Calme-toi, Papa ! Où est-ce qu'il passait la soirée ? »

Alan secoua la tête. Son visage était défait. L'inquiétude se peignait sur ses traits.

« Il a passé la soirée avec Amita… »

Le cœur de Don se serra, mais Alan ne le remarqua pas. Il continuait, agité :

« Je l'ai appelée. Elle m'a dit qu'il était parti de chez elle bouleversé, il y a des heures… »

« Pourquoi bouleversé ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus… Il est 3 heures du matin, Don ! Où peut-il être ? »

Don tenta de réfléchir, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Comment penser alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à respirer ? Machinalement, il décrocha son téléphone.

« David ? C'est Don. J'ai besoin que tu lances un avis de recherche…»

Il se tourna vers son père.

« Il est parti à pieds ou à vélo ? »

Alan le regarda, plein d'espoir.

« A vélo… »

« Charlie n'est pas rentré. Il est parti de chez moi en début d'après-midi pour aller chez Amita et personne ne l'a vu depuis. Son portable est en dérangement. Je suis inquiet. Lance une… »

Don écouta un instant.

« Oui, tu as tout compris ! On se retrouve dans dix minutes au bureau… »

Le patriarche attrapa sa veste.

« Je viens avec toi… »

« Non, Papa ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici au cas où il rentrerait. »

« Don, arrête, je sais bien qu'il ne rentrera pas maintenant ! Si tout allait bien, il m'aurait prévenu… Alors je viens avec toi ! »

Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture. Les pensées de Don tournaient dans sa tête. Que ferait-il sans son frère ? Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de le perdre.

L'amour qu'il lui portait était trop fort, et c'était là le problème. Lui qui avait vraiment cru en avoir fini avec tout ça ! C'était seulement quand Charlie avait commencé à s'intéresser à Amita qu'il s'était rendu compte que rien n'avait disparu. Et puis un sentiment de jalousie s'était insinué peu à peu en lui…

Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

« Don, c'est vert… »

Don releva la tête et croisa le regard de son père. Il se sentit mal. Comment pouvait-il penser à tout ça alors qu'Alan était là ?

Il démarra et dépassa encore une fois les limitations de vitesse. Ils arrivèrent très vite au bureau fédéral.

David se jeta sur son collègue dès qu'il le vit entrer :

« J'ai cherché à le localiser avec son portable, mais rien à faire… »

Don ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer. David continuait :

« J'ai lancé une recherche dans tous les hôpitaux du coin. On attend les réponses. »

Alan commença à paniquer :

« Les hôpitaux ? Vous croyez que c'est si grave ? »

David attendait que Don réponde, mais celui-ci était pâle et ne semblait pas capable d'organiser ses idées :

« Non, c'est la procédure ! Normalement, on ne devrait même pas le faire maintenant… »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Don sembla reprendre pied :

« Parce que c'est un adulte, qu'il est libre d'aller où il veut et que ça ne fait pas 24h qu'il a disparu. »

« David, cherche dans les fichiers de la police ! Je m'occupe des hôpitaux… »

Les minutes passaient. Don avait appelé la plupart des services de médecine. Il était soulagé, bien sûr, de n'avoir rien trouvé, mais…

« Don, j'ai quelque chose ! »

Il se leva vivement et rejoignit son ami à son bureau :

« Un homme correspondant au signalement de ton frère a été impliqué dans un accident sur la 9ème. »

« Il est blessé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Don attrapa sa veste et fila au parking.

Quand il arriva dans la 9ème rue, il ne vit d'abord que des gyrophares.

La police, et puis l'ambulance…

Il sortit de la voiture aussi vite qu'il put et il chercha son frère. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux. C'est a ce moment la qu'il l'aperçut, assis à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Son petit frère allait bien. Le soulagement fut tel qu'il vacilla. Il s'empêcha de se précipiter vers son petit frère. S'il le faisait maintenant il ne pourrait pas résister, il le prendrait dans ses bras et le serrait jusqu'à l'étouffer, l'embrasserait, lui dirait à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il avait eu peur. Il inspira profondément. Reprenant ses esprits, il observa Charlie. Ses vêtements étaient sales. L'ambulancier lui bandait la main gauche. De l'autre côté de la rue, une voiture était écrasée contre un arbre. Le vélo de Charlie gisait au milieu de la rue, en miettes.

Bien que son cœur battait toujours aussi vite mais il se sentait plus calme.

Quand Charlie le vit, il se leva. Don le prit dans ses bras. Bien qu'il se soit juré d'y aller doucement, il ne put s'empêcher de le garder ainsi contre lui sans un mot.

Charlie s'écarta vivement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

« Don, il a été enlevé… »

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? »

« J'en sais rien - un gamin ! Je roulais à vélo quand la voiture grise, là… » (Il désigna la voiture accidentée dans l'arbre.) « a fait une embardée. Un pick-up l'a poussée hors de la route. J'ai dû l'éviter et je suis tombé. Un homme est sorti et a obligé un gamin à monter dans sa voiture… »

Don mit à peine quelques secondes pour réorganiser ses idées.

« Tu as la marque de la voiture ? »

Avec un sourire, Charlie débita une série de lettres et de chiffres :

« Tu as mémorisé la plaque ? Alors que tu étais par terre juste après un accident ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard, jusqu'à ce que l'ambulancier tousse, légèrement gêné.

« Monsieur Eppes, s'il vous plaît… Je voudrais finir mon bandage. »

« Ah oui, pardon ! »

A peine descendu de la voiture de David, Alan se précipita vers ses enfants.

« Charlie, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessé ? »

Il prit sa main bandée dans la sienne.

« C'est grave ? »

« Non, Papa, ça va… »

Alan se tourna vers l'ambulancier.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… »

Il ajouta en ce tournant vers son patient :

« Les nerfs ne sont pas touchés, mais il va falloir changer le pansement régulièrement et vous viendrez demain faire une visite de contrôle à l'hôpital. »

« Merci. Je viendrai. »

« Que peux-tu me dire de plus, Charlie ? Tu pourrais reconnaître celui qui a enlevé le gamin si on te montrait des photos ? »

« Oui oui, je peux ! Le petit a quinze ans environ. Il portait un jean et un pull blanc. L'autre, celui qui l'a fait monter dans la voiture, a à peu près vingt ans et portait un pantalon noir et une chemise. La voiture était verte… »

Don se tourna vers David.

« Un enlèvement. On a le matricule de la voiture. Je ramène mon petit frère à la maison et je te rejoins au bureau… »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le petit frère en question protestait :

« Quoi ? Non non, je viens avec vous ! Je peux vous aider ! »

« Tu n'es pas en état, et… »

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir identifier ce type. »

« On a le matricule de la voiture. On… »

« Je viens, Don ! »

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil à son père et soupira :

« Très bien. Rendez-vous au central. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au petit matin, Charlie se trouvait toujours dans les bureaux du FBI. Il se tenait devant le tableau dans la salle de conférence, étudiant toutes les données de l'accident.

Don entra. Il avait l'air fatigué et inquiet. Derrière lui, toute l'équipe suivait, ainsi qu'un homme et une femme. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des parents du jeune homme. La maman était en pleurs et le père semblait anéanti.

« Charlie, voici Monsieur et Madame Andantis. C'est leur fils William, âgé de dix-sept ans, qui a été enlevé. Monsieur et Madame Andantis, voici mon frère, Charlie Eppes. »

La maman se précipita vers le mathématiciens alors que David refermait la porte et que les autres s'installaient.

« Vous avez vu mon fils ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce que James l'a brutalisé ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il avait baissé la tête comme s'il était sûr que ce qui se dirait après ne lui plairait pas du tout. Il posa tout de même la question :

« James ? »

La mère fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari qui, d'une voix grave et cassée murmura en évitant tous les regards:

« James est notre fils aîné. Il a vingt ans. Nous l'avons chassé de la maison il y à peu près 3 mois… »

Charlie posa ses fesses sur la table à côté de lui.

Don fuyait son regard. Il semblait perdu.

« Il… il… il a fait du mal à son frère. »

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Charlie savait qu'il ne devrait pas demander plus, mais il ne put s'en empêcher :

« Comment… »

La mère essuya ses yeux rougis :

« Nous somme rentrés plus tôt que prévu d'une soirée… Et nous les avons surpris… »

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge.

« Ils étaient dans le même lit… Ils… ils… »

Monsieur Andantis pris sa femme dans ses bras et puis il murmura :

« James a fini par nous avouer que ça faisait quelques mois que ça durait. Il est fou et a entraîné son jeune frère dans sa folie. Nous lui avons laissé le choix: soit il se faisait soigner et interner soit il quittait notre maison pour toujours. C'est ce qu'il a fait. »

« Bien sûr, au départ, Will n'allait pas bien. Je crois qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne sait pas que son frère est un monstre. Il a commencé par nous dire qu'il l'aimait… »

« Mais nous avons réussi à le ramener dans le droit chemin, grâce à Dieu et à nos prières. »

« Et aujourd'hui ce monstre m'a enlevé mon fils… »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Charlie avait resserré sa main droite sur la craie qu'il tenait. Il fit sursauter tout le monde quand celle-ci céda sous la pression dans un craquement sinistre.

Don releva alors la tête pour fixer son cadet. Mais il détourna le regard. Le mathématicien lâcha la craie et sortit de la pièce rapidement.

« Charlie… »

Don se leva précipitamment pour suivre son frère dans un bureau vide. Celui-ci ne tenait pas en place. Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce. À peine Don eut-il refermé la porte qu'il murmura :

« C'est différent, Charlie… »

La peine - ou peut-être la colère - perçait dans la voix du plus jeune.

« En quoi ? »

« Il a dix-sept ans, et ça fait… »

Sans regarder son frère, Charlie l'interrompit, la voix pleine d'émotion :

« J'en avais seize, Don, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour. J'avais _seize ans_… »

« C'est différent, Charlie… Moi, j'ai des sen… »

Don s'était arrêté brusquement. Il soupira :

« C'était plus compliqué pour nous… »

« Qui te dit que ça ne l'est pas pour eux ? »

Charlie replaça le bandage de sa main et murmura :

« Si les parents avaient appris... S'ils avaient voulu t'éloigner de moi... Tu ne serais pas venu m'enlever en pleine rue ? »

La voix de Charlie était anéantie. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait… Nous avons conclu à cette époque que tout cela était une erreur… »

« _Tu_ as conclu, Don ! Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! »

Son aîné le fixait, refusant de comprendre. D'un pas vif, Charlie retourna dans la salle de réunion. Il ramassa ses affaires.

« Je ne m'occuperai pas de cette affaire ! »

Il boucla sa mallette au moment où Don entrait et il sortit sans même ralentir quand son frère hurla :

« Charlie ! »

a suivre...

* * *

voilà sa vous a plus la suite si vous aimez ! dans le prochain chapitre lemon


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 avec un peu de retard je dois dire que je vous avait oublier lune se met a genou dsl je le ferais plus et vous aurez la suite mercredi ça vous fera moins longtemps a attendre encore tout pardon !

**JE RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC CONTIENT DE L'INCEST UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ENTRE FRERE ! ATTENTION **

**ATTENTION ATTENTION _LEMON _DANS CE CHAPITRE  (c'est a dire relation sexuelle entre les deux frères )**

vous êtes toujours la alors a vous de lire****

**

* * *

**

chap 2

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A peine rentré, Charlie se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il y serait resté prostré un bon moment si son père et Larry n'étaient pas arrivés.

« Charles, ça va ? Tu as l'air encore sous le choc. Je suis passé, et ton père m'a dit ce qui était arrivé… »

« Il a raison, mon fils, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… »

Comme d'habitude, il se mit à sourire.

« Si, Papa, ça va ! »

Alan ne paressait pas convaincu.

« Tu dois avoir faim, avec tout ça... Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. »

Charlie fut soulagé de ne plus sentir le regard perçant de son père posé sur lui.

Larry s'installa doucement à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Charles ? C'est cet enlèvement qui te préoccupe ? Don va le retrouver, cet enfant, ne t'en fais pas…»

D'une voix un peu trop forte, un peu trop agressive, Charlie rétorqua :

« Je ne les aiderai pas ! Je refuse de gâcher sa vie. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du professeur.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Larry. »

« Tu devrais, pourtant. Ça t'aiderait. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, mais ça a l'air assez grave, vu ta réaction. »

Charlie secoua la tête.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, Larry… »

« Tu me vexes ! Je suis un brillant physicien; je… »

D'un coup, comme ça, le plus jeune des Eppes débita sans regarder son ancien professeur :

« L'histoire de Will me rappelle la mienne… Ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Don… Larry, je suis amoureux de lui ! J'ai couché avec mon frère. Et ce n'est pas ça qui me tue. Ce qui le fait, c'est que je sais que Don m'aime aussi et qu'il n'a pas oublié non plus notre histoire… »

Il osa enfin lever les yeux. Le regard de Larry était consterné. La bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, il le regardait. Charles baissa les yeux :

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité… »

En un instant, Larry s'était repris :

« C'est une histoire incroyable. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et d'un peu plus d'informations. »

Charlie soupira. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour cacher son trouble. Larry ne l'avait pas traité de tous les noms; il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus en criant au scandale.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, appuyant son dos contre le canapé. C'était une manière de fuir. Il était sûr, de cette façon, de ne pas croiser le regard de son ancien professeur. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux, comme s'il avait retenu tout ça trop longtemps :

« Je ne sais plus très bien comment ça a commencé, mais je me souviens de quand. »

La gorge nouée, Charlie déglutit péniblement.

« Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait quand j'avais 13 ans… Je venais de finir un de mes théorèmes. Plus que content, je suis entré dans la chambre de Don sans frapper… »

Charlie se mit à rougir à ce souvenir.

« Il allait s'habiller… Il était complètement nu… Il m'a regardé. Il se demandait sûrement ce qui m'arrivait, à rester planté là à le regarder sans rien dire… J'ai débité deux-trois âneries et je suis sorti. »

Larry attendait la suite, la partie qui serait pour le moment la plus dure à dire.

« C'est la… c'est la première fois que… que j'ai eu… enfin, que j'ai réagi… »

« Oui oui, je vois ! »

Alan entra avec le plateau du petit déjeuner dans les mains.

« Je te remercie, Papa, mais je n'ai pas faim ! »

Il regarda son fils un instant, puis Larry, conscient de les avoir interrompus.

« Très bien, je vois... Je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai pas fini de ranger le grenier… »

Il pressa un instant l'épaule de son fils et sortit sans un mot. Charlie plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Sa voix étouffée parvenait tout de même à Larry :

« Pendant près de trois ans, je me suis torturé l'esprit. Je m'en voulais de penser à mon frère de cette façon. Je me réfugiais dans les maths quand il était là et me languissais quand il était à l'école de police… »

Charlie observa un instant la pièce.

« Et puis, quand il est revenu… un soir… nous nous sommes embrassés et nous sommes allés plus loin... »

Comme pour protéger son frère, il ajouta :

« C'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Ça a duré trois mois sans que personne ne le sache. On partageait la même chambre, le même lit, le même amour. Nous avons été si proches, si amoureux, si heureux. »

Charlie soupira.

« Et puis Don a décidé d'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, que ce qui se passait entre nous était une abomination, que ça ne devait jamais se reproduire et qu'on ne devait pas en reparler. Et puis il est reparti… »

Charlie essuya ses yeux emplis de larmes.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Mais j'y suis arrivé ! J'ai gardé pour moi mon amour et ma peine… Ma mère est tombée malade et il est revenu. Il m'a demandé de lui pardonner et d'oublier. Comme s'il était le seul responsable, comme s'il m'avait blessé ou abusé de moi alors que je n'attendais que ça - qu'il m'aime… »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo d'eux. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Larry derrière lui :

« Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait. J'ai enfoui au fond de moi ce que je ressentais - la colère, la rancœur, les questions… Et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

La voix de son professeur le fit sursauter.

« Le gamin enlevé ? »

Il hocha la tête :

« C'est son grand frère qu'il l'a enlevé… Leurs parents ont appris ce qui se passait entre eux. »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée leur fit relever la tête. Don se tenait dans le vestibule. Il observa son frère un instant.

« Charlie, il faut qu'on parle… »

Larry se leva.

« Charles, on reparlera de cette équation demain, si tu veux. »

Il hocha doucement la tête. Larry sortit sans un bruit.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Don… »

« Ça tombe bien, parce que je veux que tu écoutes. »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, alors à quoi bon ? Tu m'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça...»

Don baissa la tête. Charlie s'en voulait d'être si dur, mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis, Don, quand tu as décidé que tout était fini, que tout était mal. Tu n'avais pas à décider seul ! C'est comme pour ces deux gamins: tu as décidé que c'était mal… Je ne t'aiderai pas à les retrouver. »

La colère de Don explosa :

« Mais qui te dit que William voulait ce qui s'est passé ? Il est peut-être en danger… »

La peur étreignit un instant le cœur de Charlie. Ce qui renforça son désir de trouver les deux frères tout seul. Il ramena le sujet à eux. Cette fois, il dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quitte à blesser son aîné.

« Si on arrêtait de parler d'eux pour parler de nous ? »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu l'as dit: tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, mais je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi. »

Don jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui.

« Où est Papa ? »

« Dans le grenier. Il a entrepris de le ranger. Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé, si tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr, que je t'aime: tu es mon petit frère… »

« Et c'est tout ? Tu fais comme si je n'avais pas été ton amant pendant plus de trois mois. Tu fais comme si nous ne nous étions pas aimés chaque soir pendant ces trois mois ! »

« J'essaie de l'oublier, oui. Je n'avais pas le droit… »

« _Toi_ ?! Tu oublies comment ça s'est passé la première fois… »

Charlie se retourna pour fixer la fenêtre, dehors tout était sombre; la pluie tombait et de gros nuages noirs voilaient le ciel.

« Cette nuit-là, c'est moi qui me suis glissé dans ta chambre… Je voulais simplement te voir dormir… Le drap te couvrait à peine, il faisait chaud, la sueur perlait sur ton torse... J'ai commencé à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. J'allais partir, j'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre, quand tu as bougé. Tu as repoussé le drap et j'ai observé ton corps… »

Charlie sentit son frère approcher, mais il voulait continuer. Il voulait lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il oublia sa gêne et sa honte et continua :

« Sans faire de bruit, je me suis agenouillé près de ton lit. J'ai passé ma main au-dessus de ta peau nue comme si je te caressais. J'avais peur - peur que tu te réveilles et que tu me voies dans cet état d'excitation. Mais je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Quand tu as bougé, ma main a rencontré ta peau moite... »

Charlie déglutit avec peine. Tout ces souvenirs faisaient remonter en lui tant de choses. Il sentait l'excitation qui se propageait dans son pantalon. Il continua néanmoins :

« J'ai eu peur de t'avoir réveillé, mais tu as toujours dormi comme un loir… J'ai posé mes yeux sur le slip noir que tu portais. Je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que moi - ce que ça ferait de te toucher, _toi_. J'ai gémi à cette simple idée; mon pantalon de pyjama pouvait à peine contenir mon excitation… »

Charlie se mordit les lèvres; son érection se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Raconter ainsi à haute voix ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là était grisant.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester là… mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Comme tu ne t'étais pas réveillé la première fois, j'ai posé tout doucement ma main sur toi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. »

Il s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bien conscient du regard brûlant de son frère dans son dos.

« Presque sagement, j'ai parcouru ton torse de la main. Je me suis demandé comment tu pouvais être si musclé… Et j'ai rougi - je le sentais, j'avais les joues en feu. Je voulais garder dans ma mémoire ton corps si parfait, ton visage si doux, ma main sur ton torse, la fine ligne de poils qui descendait sous le tissu noir. C'est là que j'ai vu que tu réagissais à mes caresses. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Charlie.

« Je ne sais plus... Je devais être gêné et fasciné, peut-être... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me le demander: tu ne dormais plus… »

La voix de Don s'éleva dans la pièce, grave et troublée :

« _Pas,_ Charlie… Je ne dormais pas au moment ou tu es entré dans ma chambre. Je ne dormais pas… »

Charlie osa enfin se retourner pour fixer son aîné. Il n'eut même pas à poser la question :

« Je savais… »

Don posa sa main sur la joue de son petit frère.

« Tu posais sur moi des yeux d'enfant fan de son grand frère… Et puis un éclair de désir est passé dans ces mêmes yeux à peine quelques années plus tard. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la trouille que j'ai ressentie. »

L'étonnement de Charlie était visible. Il n'avait jamais vu son aîné avoir peur. De longues minutes de silence passèrent. Chacun des deux frères prenait conscience de bien des choses.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé, Don ? »

Charlie savait bien que son aîné ne répondrait pas à cette question. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Désespéré, perdu, le plus jeune des Eppes se réfugia dans les bras de son grand frère. Charlie savait pourquoi Don ne le touchait jamais plus que nécessaire - il avait toujours peur de basculer. Et c'est ce qui arriva à cet instant.

Sentir son frère ainsi contre lui, son odeur, son désir presser contre sa cuisse, ses lèvres dans son cou…

Il souffla dans un murmure :

« Pardonne-moi… »

Il se jeta sur les lèvres offertes, tout en resserrant son corps plus près encore. Alors qu'il explorait de nouveau la bouche de son cadet, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les différences entre le corps de l'adolescent qu'il serrait contre lui autrefois et le corps de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

La chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de ses lèvres n'avaient pas changé.

Retrouver toutes ses sensations était un tel délice…

Charlie s'arracha à leur douce étreinte pour le fixer un instant, le rouge aux joues. Il murmura :

« Aime-moi, Don... Comme autrefois… »

Son cœur s'arrêta. Il tenta d'oublier ses remords. Il tenta d'oublier que c'était son petit frère qui le regardait.

Il prit sa main et, en silence, l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne prit pas le temps de la détailler: il gardait les yeux fixés sur son petit frère.

Charlie baissa les yeux un instant. Il prit le premier bouton de sa chemise et le déboutonna doucement, puis il prit le second, et ainsi de suite. Don retenait son souffle. Peu à peu, le torse nu de son frère se dévoilait. Finement musclé et parsemé de poils bouclés, le corps de son frère était si tentant qu'il dut se retenir de gémir. Quand Charlie enleva finalement sa chemise, Don se mit de nouveau à douter.

Mais tout s'envola quand son petit frère prit sa main pour la poser sur son torse nu, et il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, passionnément, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne.

Ses mains devenues audacieuses se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Don ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Ce qui fit sourire Charlie…

Il se souvenait de ses 16 ans, de ces nuits de délice interdit, des "je t'aime bien plus qu'un frère" chuchotés au creux de l'oreille. De leurs doux soupirs.

La main de Don commença à explorer son torse, d'abord doucement, puis plus vite. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et, enfin, Charlie eut la sensation d'être à sa place, dans les bras puissants de son grand frère. Doucement, presque craintivement, Don l'allongea sur le lit. Et puis il se mit a explorer son torse de sa bouche, s'enivrant de toutes les sensations qu'il retrouvait. Il s'arrêta sur les mamelons déjà durcis. Il les titilla un instant, faisant augmenter leur désir…

Charlie se cambra à la rencontre de cette langue qui le caressait.

Et Don continua à descendre. Doucement, il embrassa son nombril, léchant et chatouillant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Il passa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon en jean et le déboutonna d'un seul mouvement. Il lui fit lever les fesses pour l'enlever, le jeta dans un coin de la pièce et s'attaqua au caleçon tendu qui rejoignit bien vite le pantalon.

Il souffla sur son érection et y posa ses lèvres. Il goûta à cette virilité tendue, léchant, mordillant… Et puis il y posa la main. Taquinant son gland, il se mit à aller et venir sur son sexe dressé, faisant gémir son petit frère.

Il continua ainsi sa douce torture. Jusqu'au moment où Charlie se mordit les lèvres, attrapa les mains de son frères et relâcha son souffle.

« Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, à ce rythme-là… »

« Qui a dit que c'était le but ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, Don posa les lèvres sur la verge dressée de son amant. Il lécha et mordilla doucement cette peau offerte. Charlie s'accrocha au drap et se mordit les lèvres. La langue de son frère sur lui était si douce, si chaude... Il n'en avait jamais connu d'autre, n'avait jamais eu d'autre amant. Jamais aucune femme ne l'avait touché… Il appartenait a Don depuis toujours et pour toujours. Lentement, celui-ci délaissa son sexe pour remonter sur son ventre, léchant son nombril et ses tétons au passage. Alors qu'il allait prendre ses lèvres, Charlie se détourna. Il obligea Don à s'allonger sur le lit et se mit à sourire.

« Charlie, qu'est ce que… »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'élargit. Il lui fit lever les fesses pour permettre le passage de son jean et de son caleçon, dévoilant ainsi le plaisir évident de son aîné. Il resta un instant subjugué par l'anatomie de son grand frère puis, avec un sourire, il remonta sur le torse puissant qui se présentait à lui, tout en le mordillant et l'embrassant. Il laissa sa main parcourir les cuisses de son amant, puis son sexe dressé. Alors que Don fermait les yeux d'extase, Charlie glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avidement avec sa jumelle. Comme il aimait voir son frère ainsi soumis à ses caresses ! Comme il aimait être ainsi entre ses grands bras protecteurs ! Sa main était là à sa place; sa langue avait trouvé le meilleur des refuges. Il oubliait tout quand il était ainsi: les maths, le danger d'être découvert, la culpabilité... tout !

Il n'était qu'un homme dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, et qu'il aimerait toujours…

Don gémit dans sa bouche quand il resserra sa prise sur son érection douloureuse. Charlie savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il souffla alors à son oreille :

« Viens… »

Il vit son grand frère ouvrir les yeux et le fixer comme pour lui demander s'il était sûr, s'il savait que ça changerait tout de nouveau et que, cette fois, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière.

D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à continuer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oubliant ses craintes et ses remords, Don se pencha sur son frère. Il lui fit écarter les jambes doucement et sous ses yeux brûlants de désir il lécha son doigt et l'introduisit en lui. Charlie se crispa légèrement et frissonna tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Don savait qu'il fallait y aller doucement, qu'il y avait probablement des années et des années que son frère n'avait pas connu les plaisirs de l'amour. Probablement même qu'il avait été son seul et unique amant.

Il dut s'avouer qu'il l'espérait plus qu'il n'y croyait vraiment…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Autour de son doigt, les muscles de son cadet se contractaient. Il glissa un second doigt en lui, accélérant cette préparation qui était une vraie torture pour eux deux. N'en pouvant plus, il s'arrêta et, d'un regard, s'assura que Charlie était prêt à le recevoir. Il s'insinua en lui doucement. Son petit frère gémissait déjà. Il était impossible de savoir si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Il se mordait les lèvres comme autrefois. Ils en avaient passé, des nuits, ainsi, à se retenir de gémir, à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas être découverts.

Ils étaient adultes aujourd'hui, mais pourtant rien n'avait changé. Ces pensées s'envolèrent quand Charlie bougea les reins pour le faire entrer plus profondément en lui. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il en avait tellement envie ! Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il faillit jouir sans même avoir amorcé le moindre mouvement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet et commença à aller et venir. Ses gémissements lui parvenait comme une douce musique.

Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite en lui. Une vague de plaisir les terrassa tous les deux et Don cessa tout mouvement un instant, juste le temps d'apprécier ce feu qui courait dans ses veines. Puis il recommença à bouger plus vite, plus fort - tout était si intense, si fort. Il crut mourir de plaisir quand la semence de Charlie se répandit entre eux, et ne tarda pas à venir à son tour. Épuisé, plein de remords, il se laissa tomber sur son frère. Celui-ci l'embrassa juste en-dessous de l'oreille, comme il le faisait toujours avant. Et Don frissonna. Il s'en voulait déjà... Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Pourquoi avait-il abusé de son frère de nouveau ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Pendant des années, il avait cru que tout était sa faute; que, si Charlie se laissait faire quand il était ado, c'était seulement pour ne pas perdre l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait. Il était trop naïf, à l'époque. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes désirs que lui. Il avait donc imposé les siens… C'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant tant d'années, ce dont il avait voulu se persuader… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Don ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il se rendait compte que c'était en croyant le protéger qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Charlie avait prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un ado impressionné par son grand frère, qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments très fort pour lui, que ce n'était pas une passade d'ado qui ne comprend pas vraiment les conséquences de ses actes.

« Arrête, Don… »

Toujours allongé sur son petit frère, Don releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Arrête de te poser autant de questions ! Profite du moment présent, de cette chaleur, de ce bien-être entre nous ! On discutera plus tard. On pensera plus tard… »

_Oui, plus tard... Tout ça peut attendre…_Il se répéta encore et encore cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme… Il sombra dans le sommeil en se disant que la dernière fois qu'il s'était endormit en pleine après-midi, c'était dans une chambre d'hôpital au chevet de sa mère…

a suivre...

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le lemon ! bon c'est pas terrible je sais mais c'est super dur avec eux !


	3. Chapter 3

voilà la suite comme promit j'ai pas oublier cette fois

DONC TOUJOURS PAREIL INCEST ATTENTION

* * *

Chap 3

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Une main caressait ses cheveux. Il se mit à sourire. Sous sa joue, le torse de Charlie se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration. Il ouvrit un œil - juste un - pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non: il était bien allongé dans les bras de son petit frère. Il se mit à sourire - un de ces sourires débiles qu'on ne peut pas empêcher. Il frissonna et soupira tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Sa main rencontra un objet inhabituel. Il ouvrit les deux yeux, cette fois, et croisa le regard de Charlie. Il était troublé, et pourtant si serein, si apaisé... Dans sa main droite, il tenait un stylo, et sur ses genoux était posé un morceau de papier rempli de son écriture. Don se releva doucement :  
« Déjà au travail ? »  
Quand Charlie ne répondait pas, ce n'était jamais bon signe.  
« Charlie ? »  
Il fixa ses notes.  
« Je cherche James et William. »  
Don se rembrunit.  
« Tu penses toujours ce que tu m'as dit hier, Don ? Je veux sur le faite que William est peu être en danger»  
« Je ne sais pas ! Charlie, je n'en sais rien… »  
Il déposa son bloc-notes à terre et prit les mains de son grand frère.  
« Laisse-moi les retrouver. Et leur parler. »  
Il hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant.  
« Très bien, mais je ne te quitte pas. Cette enquête, on la mène ensemble ou rien… »  
Je ne peux pas te quitter, de toute façon. Pas cette fois. Il sourit à son petit frère et passa ses mains sur son visage, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Charlie se leva, passa un caleçon et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir:  
« Tu crois que Papa est encore dans le grenier ? »  
« Je ne pense pas. Il a dû partir travailler, non ? »  
Un petit sourire effleura les lèvres du mathématicien.  
« J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 16 ans. »  
Son regard amusé et sa joie se transformèrent bien vite en peine et son sourire disparut.  
« C'est une sensation géniale et pourtant inquiétante ! Mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion… »  
Il se mit à fixer la porte et murmura, avant de sortir précipitamment :  
« Je t'aime, Don - aussi fort qu'autrefois. »  
Resté seul, l'agent fédéral enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, qui portait encore l'odeur de leur étreinte. Il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Dans sa tête, la joie et le remords se mêlaient.  
Et puis il savait aussi que Charlie ne renoncerait pas, qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver les deux ados. C'était risqué. Il savait bien que son petit frère ne comprendrait pas si James avait vraiment enlevé son frère, s'il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux… Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Son cadet avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir que des gens puissent être vraiment mauvais. Il comparait l'histoire des deux jeunes à la leur. Don espérait seulement qu'il ne tomberait pas de trop haut si la situation s'avérait différente.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le temps passait: des minutes d'abord, et puis une heure. Il se mit à sourire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se demander où était Charlie; il le savait très bien. Il passa à son tour dans la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son petit frère à la cave.  
Il observa un instant le mathématicien. Il était totalement inconscient de sa présence derrière lui, plongé dans ses maths comme à son habitude.  
Don toussota et Charlie se retourna.  
« Don ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu… »  
« J'ai vu ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Son aîné lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le tableau.  
« Je dois encore revoir quelques petites choses, mais j'ai cours dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, alors je ne vais pas avoir le temps… »  
« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas aller à l'université aujourd'hui ! Tu as eu un accident cette nuit, je te rappelle ! »  
« Je suis juste tombé de mon vélo, Don. »  
« Mais tu as quand même passé une nuit blanche… »  
Charlie se mit à sourire.  
« Toi aussi. Et tu vas aller travailler, non ? »  
« Oui, mais moi… »  
Plus amusé que vexé, le plus jeune des Eppes demanda :  
« Tu es le plus fort ? »  
« Oui, tout à fait, et tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! »  
Don se mit à rire. Charlie l'observa. Il était si beau quand il riait... Ses traits se détendaient, son visage était transformé. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère avant de murmurer :  
« Je dois vraiment y aller ! Avec mon vélo en miettes, je vais devoir y aller a pieds… »  
« Je te dépose ! »  
Charlie allait répondre qu'il avait besoin de marcher et de réfléchir, mais le regard que Don posait sur lui était si trouble qu'il changea d'avis :  
« Très bien… »  
Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot dans la voiture. Une certaine gêne s'était installée entre les deux frères. Charlie devinait que ce malaise venait du fait que quelque chose les empêchait de se comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre.  
Ils voulaient se parler mais ne savaient pas comment. Charlie soupira en se demandant pourquoi la situation lui paraissait bien plus compliquée qu'autrefois…  
C'est seulement quand Don répondit que le jeune professeur s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé à haute voix :  
« Parce que tu as perdu quelques-unes de tes illusions ! Tu sais, comme je le savais déjà à l'époque, que cette histoire ne peut pas finir bien… »  
« Je ne le regrette pas, Don… »  
Charlie attendait que son frère le rassure en lui disant que lui non plus ne regrettait rien. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Bien décidé à lui arracher la vérité s'il le fallait, il murmura :  
« J'ai besoin de savoir, Don… »  
« Quoi ? Si je regrette ? »  
Le mathématicien acquiesça :  
« Je ne peux pas le faire, Charlie… Je n'ai jamais regretté une seule des minutes passées avec toi. »  
Cette simple phrase décupla leur gêne. Ils n'avaient jamais été doués pour les grandes déclarations ni pour les grands moments d'émotion…  
Don arrêta la voiture devant l'université. Charlie ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers lui.  
« Tu ne décideras pas seul, cette fois… »  
Avec un sourire, il referma la porte de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment universitaire.  
Il marchait dans les couloirs, la tête un peu dans la lune comme à son habitude, quand…  
« Charles ! »  
Le jeune professeur se crispa un peu et se retourna. Comme pour se protéger, il agrippa sa sacoche et la serra contre lui en bredouillant :  
« Salut, Larry ! »  
Le physicien l'observa un moment puis bafouilla :  
« On pourrait aller dans ton bureau ? »  
Charlie hocha vivement la tête, se dirigea comme un robot vers ladite pièce et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en évitant bien de regarder son enseignant.  
Celui-ci s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
« Alors voilà: j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit et je n'en ai pas dormi du reste de la nuit, je dois dire… »  
« Et tu en a conclu ? »  
Larry s'arrêta. Il semblait réfléchir :  
« Rien. »  
« Rien ? »  
« Rien ! »  
Charlie l'observa un moment et enfin le physicien reprit :  
« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ! Je ne peux pas dire que je l'accepte ou que ça ne me choque pas… Mais je crois qu'il y a des choses bien pires dans le monde et l'univers. Et je pense que vous n'êtes pas les premiers à qui ça arrive…  
Larry se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce :  
« Théodore Wener, qui résolut les problèmes les plus complexes de son époque dans les années 1890 avait, paraît-il, des relations très étranges avec son frère, tout le monde le sait. Certains affirment même que les deux frères s'embrassaient souvent sur la bouche lors de soirée « olé olé ». »  
Charlie soupira :  
« Tu sais bien comment a fini Théodore… »  
« Oui, pendu haut et court. D'ailleurs on dit que le jour d'après, son frère s'est pendu à une poutre de leur grange. »  
Larry avait cette expression indéfinissable sur le visage, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir d'une chose importante.  
Charlie ferma les yeux et Larry s'inquiéta :  
« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. »  
« Récapitulons tu veux : cette nuit j'ai été le témoin d'un enlèvement, ce matin je suis retombé dans les bras de mon frère et là maintenant j'ai une conversation surréaliste avec un de mes amis… »  
« Vous avez… »  
Charlie plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et hocha doucement la tête.  
« Oh, Charles ! Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? »  
« J'en sais rien ! Tout me paraît compliqué et impossible... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle à l'époque. Je ne me rendais pas compte de toute la pression et toute l'angoisse que pouvait générer cette situation. Je me demande comment Don faisait… »  
Larry fronça les sourcils.  
« Comment ça, tu ne te rendais pas compte ? »  
« Je continuais à vivre: j'allais en cours, je bossais sur des tas de théorèmes, je continuais de vivre ma vie… »  
Charlie laissa son regard se perdre au fond de la pièce.  
« Mais là… depuis que je me suis levé ce matin - ou plutôt tout à l'heure - je me pose des tas de questions… Je me demande ce qu'on va faire ! Et surtout ce qui va se passer. Cette gêne qui s'est installée entre nous n'existait pas à l'époque… »  
Larry hocha la tête sans un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, quoi dire, alors il préférait se taire et laisser son ami vider son esprit.  
« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »  
« Tu es simplement perdu ! »  
Charlie eut un petit sourire.  
« Non, Larry, je suis perdu quand il n'est pas près de moi ! Là, je suis confus et je n'arrive pas à organiser mes pensées, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé… Et puis, en plus, j'ai menti à Don. »  
Le physicien le regardait, attendant probablement la suite.  
« Je lui ai dit que j'avais cours cette après-midi alors que c'est faux… »  
« Tu ne voulais pas rester avec lui. »  
« Je voulais réfléchir, mais… »  
« Mais tu n'arrives pas à organiser tes pensées ! »  
« Oui ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête alors que tout devrait être clair pour que je puisse retrouver James et William. »  
Charlie se leva et observa un instant le tableau noir, vide pour le moment. Il soupira en disant :  
« On n'en aurait jamais reparlé si je n'avais pas assisté à cet enlèvement. Jamais aucun de nous n'aurait abordé le sujet… »  
« Et ça aurait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? »  
« J'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à penser. »  
Je sens encore sur moi ses caresses brûlantes, je sens son odeur sur ma peau et ses lèvres sur les miennes... Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose…  
Larry se frotta les yeux un instant et soupira à son tour :  
« Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ces enfants ? »  
« Non, Larry, je dois le faire seul… »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que Don a dit ! »  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Megan leur souriait gentiment. Elle entra.  
« Bonjour, vous deux ! »  
Aussitôt le visage de Larry s'éclaira.  
« Megan, quel plaisir de vous voir ! »  
Elle lui rendit son sourire éclatant et ils échangèrent un long regard.  
Amusé, Charlie toussota.  
« Oh, pardon Charlie ! Don m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci ! »  
Elle lui tendit une enveloppe bien remplie et une cassette vidéo.  
« C'est l'enregistrement de la pharmacie juste à côté. Tout a été filmé. Vous pourrez peut-être en tirer quelque chose ! »  
« Merci, Megan ! »  
Le mathématicien prit une enveloppe et un morceau de papier s'en échappa :

9 12. 15.22.5 25.15.21

« Oh oui, il a ajouté ça à la dernière minute, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je suppose que vous, oui… »  
Charlie souriait en ramassant le papier. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ces chiffres.  
« Oui, je sais ! C'est un code… que Don a toujours trouvé ridicule… »  
Avec un autre sourire, il glissa le papier dans la poche de son jean.  
« Vous m'expliquez ? Parce que je ne suis ni mathématicienne ni physicienne, alors je n'ai pas compris… »  
Charlie évita le regard de la jeune femme et soupira :  
« Normal ! Je vous remercie, Megan, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. »  
« Bien. »  
Elle se tourna vers Larry et lui sourit comme si elle attendait quelque chose.  
« Oh, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre voiture, Megan ! »  
« Merci. »  
Le jeune professeur les regarda sortir, amusé. Il prit l'enveloppe et commença à réunir toutes les informations possibles…

* * *

voilà j'ai un petit jeu a vous prosposer ! la première a trouver ce que cache le code aura le chapitre 4 en avant première ! (par mail ou MP )

aller c'est facile !

merci pour vos review et a dans une semaine


	4. Chapter 4

voilà la suite j'espère que sa vous plaira ! merci pour vos review !

BON COMME D'HAB ATTENTION INCEST !!!!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Charlie sursauta quand la voix de Larry retentit près de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé.

« Cette femme est un vrai mystère pour moi… »

« Comme toutes les femmes ! »

« C'est bien vrai. Par contre ce qui n'est pas un mystère, c'est le code du bout de papier que tu caches dans ta poche ! »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du mathématicien.

« J'étais un incorrigible romantique, à l'époque, tu sais... Et je le suis sûrement encore… »

Charlie se perdait peu à peu dans ses souvenirs puis il continua :

« Ça m'étonne que Don se souvienne de ça… »

« Je sais bien que ton frère n'est pas un matheux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué de coder 'je t'aime' en utilisant la place des lettres dans l'alphabet. »

« Je sais, mais il n'y avait que moi qui utilisais ce code avant. Lui était trop adulte, trop responsable et sérieux. Moi, je ne n'avais que 16 ans, j'étais un gamin rêveur et je ne voyais que les bons côtés de cette relation… »

« Et aujourd'hui tu t'aperçois que rien n'est possible. »

« C'est possible si on le veut ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que toi et le monde voulez entendre. Mais c'est tout ce que je veux, moi… »

Larry tapota ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se leva.

« Alors je te souhaite tout le courage du monde, Charles, parce que jamais personne ne pensera comme toi. L'univers est régi par des règles ! Et ceux qui contournent ces règles sont exclus de la société. C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps. »

« Tu permets que je trouve ça injuste ? Je n'ai rien choisi, rien voulu - c'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

« C'est une situation à étudier. Normalement, vos phéromones ne devraient… »

Charlie se leva vivement.

« Je t'en prie, ne réduis pas ma relation avec Don à un simple problème de physique-chimie ! C'est bien plus compliqué et bien plus grave. Ce que je ressens est indéfinissable, la peur que j'ai et l'amour que j'éprouve pour mon frère me dépassent totalement, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Larry inspira et fronça les sourcils.

« J'aimerais t'aider, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas comment ! »

Charlie observa son ami un instant comme pour voir s'il disait la vérité.

« Tu m'aides déjà: tu m'écoutes. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne. Je n'ai jamais eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour en parler. Ça me fait un bien fou. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire. Et puis Larry se leva.

« Bon, je dois y aller ! Mes cours vont commencer et j'ai besoin de me préparer psychologiquement à cette épreuve… »

« Les théorèmes de Christopher DenWood ? »

« Oui ! Crois-tu que cet homme, à son époque, se doutait que ses équations seraient détestées par la plupart des étudiants ? »

« Moi, je les aimais. »

« Oui, mais toi, tu as un intellect bien trop développé pour les pauvres théorèmes que j'enseigne. »

Charlie se mit à rire et regarda son ami partir avant de prendre la cassette vidéo de l'enlèvement pour la mettre dans le magnétoscope.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assis dans la salle de réunion, Don laissait son regard errer dans les bureaux. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Comment le pourrait-il ? Toutes ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête et occupaient toute la place dans son esprit, ne laissant rien d'autre.

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Megan s'arrêta de parler pour l'observer, puis David et Colby se tournèrent à leur tour vers lui. La jeune femme déposa son dossier et s'approcha de lui.

« Don… Don, est-ce que ça va ? Charlie et toi, vous avez le même air perdu, aujourd'hui. C'est toute cette histoire qui vous affecte ? »

Don lui jeta à peine un regard.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde ! »

Devant l'air atterré qu'affichaient ses trois amis, l'agent du FBI se reprit :

« Désolé, Megan, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Tu disais ? »

Elle jeta un regard à ses deux autres collègues et recommença :

« Je disais que James n'a jamais été violent envers son frère, ce qui est un bon point. Mais que s'il a été poussé à bout… »

Don se leva vivement.

« Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. »

Il plaqua ses mains contre le bureau et soupira. Il commençait à penser comme Charlie - ou plutôt il espérait que son frère avait raison. Il allait parler quand son téléphone portable sonna.

« Oui ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix d'Amita semblait paniquée.

« Don, il y a un problème. Charlie est parti tout seul, on s'est encore disputés ! Je crois qu'il a des ennuis… »

« J'arrive ! »

Il raccrocha, prit sa veste et fila sans un mot.

Arrivé à l'université, il traversa sans les voir les couloirs pleins de monde. Amita était là, dans le bureau de son frère. Son cœur se serra et il se répéta encore et encore que son cadet lui appartenait et qu'il n'aimait que lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune femme sursauta.

« Je suis venu le voir pour qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier et on s'est disputés à nouveau ! Il a dit que je le dérangeais, qu'il devait partir… Il avait l'air inquiet et pressé… »

« Charles, j'avais raison, je ne ferais plus cours… »

Larry s'arrêta.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde ici… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Don soupira et se demanda si oui ou non il devait parler à Larry. Puis il se dit que son frère lui faisait confiance.

« Je pense que Charlie a trouvé James et William… »

Amita fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Larry approcha, déposa sa mallette sur le bureau et observa les calculs sur le tableau.

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'être des calculs de distance… »

Il s'approcha encore et montra quelques chiffres du doigt.

« Caoutchouc, résine synthétique, vitesse de freinage brute… »

Larry continua à marmonner dans sa barbe tout en observant les moindres détails du tableau noir, puis il releva la tête.

« Eh bien, je dirais que ton frère est un génie… »

« Ça, je le sais, Larry ! »

Comme si Don n'avait rien dit, le physicien continua :

« En à peine deux heures, ton frère a rassemblé toutes les données possibles et imaginables sur les pneus de la voiture, il a entrecoupé ces informations avec les données qu'il avait déjà - c'est-à-dire l'accident, le dérapage et la vitesse à laquelle il roulait… »

Il observa le tableau, visiblement fasciné et impressionné.

« Larry, je n'ai pas le temps pour… »

« Oui, oui pardon ! Donc il est parti d'une idée ici. »

Il montra le haut du tableau.

« D'après le dossier, les pneus de la voiture ont été changés il y a deux semaines. Ils étaient neufs et la gomme était donc intacte ! Il a fait plusieurs calculs que je ne tenterai pas de vous expliquer - j'ai atteint mes limites: deux heures à tenter d'instruire une bande d'étudiants obtus et… »

En voyant le regard impatient que lui jeta Don, Larry se reprit :

« Bien, donc il s'est servi des clichés de l'usure de la gomme sur l'asphalte, a entré quelques données dans l'ordinateur avec un nouveau logiciel et, à partir de là, il a calculé le nombre de kilomètres qu'avait parcourus la voiture au moment de l'accident. Il a obtenu un périmètre ici… »

Il montra un plan de la ville où s'étalait un cercle. Don s'approcha.

« Donc les deux frères sont quelque part dans ce périmètre... »

Amita s'avança. Les deux hommes avaient presque oublié sa présence.

« Mais il ne serait pas parti comme ça ! Il y a une dizaine de rues et de ruelles dans ce périmètre. Je ne sais pas qui il cherche ni pourquoi, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Charlie de… »

Don se mit à sourire.

« On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas… Larry, vous pourriez reprendre les calculs et me dire plus précisément où peut se trouver mon frère ? »

Le physicien observa les chiffres.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas… »

« Il faut que je le rattrape avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé James ! »

Larry hocha la tête. Il était le seul à part Don à vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait réellement…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Charlie paya le taxi et observa la rue. Devant lui s'étalait une petite avenue classique, un magasin général, un parc, une station essence... Il soupira. Comment allait-il trouver les deux frères ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de réduire le périmètre. Il était parti de son bureau pour fuir Amita et il se retrouvait ici à chercher un brin de foin dans une botte d'aiguilles.

Il observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui: les gens, les boutiques, les voitures… Il se mit à penser, à recouper les éléments, à calculer tout en arpentant la rue. Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, s'il s'était enfui avec Don ? Que lui aurait-il fallu ? La réponse vint d'elle même:_ rien_… Rien ne lui importait plus quand Don était près de lui.

Et puis une idée le frappa: même s'ils s'aimaient, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Il tourna les talons et remonta la rue vers le magasin général. Il y entra. En face de lui, derrière un comptoir, se trouvait le gérant. Il avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années et de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je cherche cet adolescent… »

Charlie sortit la photo de William qu'il avait prise dans le dossier. Le jeune homme avait environ une année de moins et souriait. Il semblait vraiment heureux.

« J'sais pas. Si vous croyez que je regarde tous les gamins qui passent… »

Devant la mine déçue du mathématicien, l'homme consentit à faire un effort et prit la photo dans ses mains. Personne ne résistait à ce petit air triste que Charlie affichait souvent.

« Ouais, je l'ai p'têt' bien vu ! »

Il se tourna vers l'arrière boutique.

« Mariiiiie ! »

Une femme en sortit.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles ? »

« Le môme, là, il cherche un gamin ! »

Charlie s'empêcha de sourire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas traité de môme :

« Ouais, il est venu hier soir. »

Le ''môme'' se mit à sourire de nouveau.

« Est-ce que vous savez où il vit ? »

Le regard des deux propriétaires en disait long sur leur façon de penser.

« Euh... je vous remercie ! Je vais chercher. Mais, s'il revenait, est-ce que vous pourriez m'appeler ? »

« Vous êtes flic ? »

Charlie soupira :

« Non. Je suis un ami, et il a des ennuis… »

L'air perplexe des deux gérants le fit grimacer. Il se résigna et sortit du magasin. Il observa la rue de nouveau, espérant apercevoir l'un des deux frères.

Mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Qu'espérait-il, après tout ? Que ce serait facile ? Il était mathématicien, pas flic - il l'oubliait parfois. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Il soupira et chercha des yeux un endroit où aurait pu se cacher les deux jeunes hommes, mais…

Il s'arrêta net. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, William s'avançait. Charlie s'arrêta de respirer un instant. Que devait-il faire ? Que se serait-il passé si un inconnu s'était approché de lui pour lui dire qu'il savait tout à propos de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère ?

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il le rattrapa et se planta devant lui. William l'observa, craintif, les sourcils froncés. Il portait un jean délavé et un polo gris à capuche, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu intense étaient troublés. Charlie balbutia :

« William, je m'appelle Charlie Eppes et je dois te parler… »

Le jeune homme recula, paniqué.

« Attends ! Je ne suis pas flic et je ne suis pas là pour te ramener chez toi… »

« Et je devrais te croire parce que ? »

Charlie soupira et eut un petit sourire.

« Parce que j'ai passé pas mal de temps, moi aussi, enfermé dans la chambre de mon frère pour mon plus grand plaisir… »

Le regard de William était si surpris que le sourire de Charlie s'élargit.

« Où pourrais-je parler ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout doucement. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans le petit parc, qui était vide à cette heure. Charlie posa ses mains sur ses genoux et soupira.

« J'étais dans la rue quand ton frère est venu te chercher. Et… enfin, mon frère Don travaille au FBI... »

La panique était visible dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous avons rencontré vos parents et ils nous ont dit ce qui se passait… Et j'ai voulu te retrouver parce que je voulais être sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment…»

« Ce que je veux, j'en sais rien ! Je suis… »

« Perdu ? Ouais, je sais. »

« Toi et ton frère ? »

Charlie hocha doucement la tête.

« Ça a commencé quand j'avais 16 ans. »

Le jeune homme déglutit, se demandant probablement s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

William écarquilla les yeux, comme si le fait d'énoncer cette vérité à haute voix devant un inconnu était impossible.

« Moi, j'aime mon frère. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis longtemps ! »

Charlie se mit à rire.

« C'est la seconde fois en a peine quelque heures que j'en parle à quelqu'un. C'est étrange, après tant d'années de silence. »

« Oui, j'aime mon frère ! Il ne m'a pas enlevé, il est venu me chercher pour me dire adieu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il va partir - pour mon bien, paraît-il… »

Une voiture s'arrêta tout près d'eux, leur faisant tourner la tête. Charlie se leva, fouilla dans sa poche et tendit un papier à William.

« Mon numéro. Appelle-moi, je peux t'aider. »

Le jeune fila en courant au moment même où Don sortait du véhicule.

Il s'approcha et retira ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer son cadet.

« Tu l'as retrouvé… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Charlie plongea ses yeux attristés dans ceux de son frère. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Il ne t'a pas dit ce que tu voulais entendre ? Non, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir, sinon. Alors quoi ? »

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Charlie.

« Jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas cette fois, Don ! Jure-le-moi… »

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

« Ments-moi s'il le faut… »

Don s'approcha de son petit frère. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais ne le fit pas: il passa simplement sa main sur la nuque de son amant et garda le silence avant de dire :

« Allez, viens, on rentre ! Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de souffler. »

Sous la pression de la main de Don dans son dos, Charlie avança.

« Et pour eux ? »

« Que veux-tu faire de plus ? »

Il s'arrêta.

« Je ne veux pas que William vive le même enfer que moi, Don ! »

Visiblement agacé, l'aîné des Eppes répondit un peu trop fort :

« Et comment veux-tu l'éviter ? Comment veux-tu que ça finisse ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils ne souffrent pas ? »

Il eut un geste agacé.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de cette situation ? Tu crois que je suis parti sans aucun regret ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait de te voir si désespéré ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

La voix de Charlie était calme et neutre quand il murmura :

« Tu _avais_ le choix. Tu aurais pu me faire confiance, on aurait pu en parler ! Tu as fui simplement ce que tu ressentais… »

Don ne supportait plus le regard attristé de son frère. Il se détourna et respira à fond pour tenter de se calmer. Sans se retourner, il ajouta :

« Tu as toujours accepté ce qui se passait. Tu as toujours pris en compte tes sentiments. Même si tu as souffert, même si toute cette histoire a été terriblement difficile à vivre… Tu as continué à avancer. »

Il inspira :

« Comment fais-tu, petit frère, pour m'aimer autant et admettre que jamais personne ne pourra accepter cette situation et qu'aux yeux du monde nous passons pour des criminels ? »

Charlie secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as jamais compris et, apparemment, James non plus. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son aîné, il s'emporta un peu plus :

« Je me fiche de tout ça, Don ! Je me fiche de ce que peuvent dire ou penser les autres ! Je t'aime. Qui sont-ils pour me dire que c'est mal ? Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Mais mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ça… Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Peut-être que tu te préoccupes trop des autres et pas assez de moi. »

Don gardait obstinément le dos tourné. Charlie soupira.

« Parler avec toi, c'est comme parler à un mur ! Tu n'as jamais écouté ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai cru que ça avait changé - tu avais enfin commencé à m'écouter pour tes enquêtes... Mais, dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments, tu deviens de nouveau bouché ! »

Charlie ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je rentre seul ! J'ai besoin de temps pour remettre mes idées en place. »

Il s'avança, dépassa son frère et espéra, pria même que celui-ci l'arrête, mais il ne le fit pas…

a suivre...

* * *

**NE ME TAPER PAS j'y suis pour rien si Don est boucher oui bon j'y suis peu être un tout petit peu pour quelque chose la !  
gloups lune cours ce cacher vous me trouverez pas ! Cash pas la peine de tenter de m'assasiner je cours plus vite que toi !**

la suite dans une semaine

dit moi juste comment vous avez trouver Larry ? j'ai tenter de respecter autant que possible son caractère pas facile !


	5. Chapter 5

voilà la suite avec un peu d'avence j'espère que vous allez aimez

* * *

Chap 5

Charlie regagna l'avenue et héla un taxi. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard derrière lui. Il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés tous les deux à confondre leur histoire et celle de James et Will.

Bien décidé à éviter Don pour le reste de la soirée, Charlie se rendit directement à l'université. En espérant qu'Amita avait fini par se lasser et était rentrée chez elle.

Il fut soulagé de trouver son bureau vide. Il déposa sa veste sur la chaise et se dirigea vers le tableau pour effacer toutes les données qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'en avait plus besoin…

Il soupira.

« Que fais-tu là à cette heure, Charles ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna.

« Je tente de réfléchir et d'éviter Don… »

« Oh ! »

« Ouais, 'oh !' »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Le mathématicien eut un léger sourire.

« Je sais bien que ça te gêne. »

« C'est vrai ! Mais je suis ton ami donc, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. »

Charlie soupira :

« Don et moi nous sommes disputés… Tu comprends, nous n'avons pas la même conception de la vie… »

Il s'installa sur la chaise et Larry vint s'asseoir devant lui.

« Que contez-vous faire ? »

« Est-ce que 'rien' est une solution envisageable ? »

« A court terme, oui, je suppose... »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

« Charles, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te blesser, mais ce n'est pas mon intention… »

Il attendit une réaction. Comme elle ne venait pas, il continua :

« Est-ce que Don et toi avez envisagé de voir un… »

« Un psy ? Non, je t'en prie ! J'accepte que tu ne comprennes pas - personne ne le peut - mais ne pense pas que je suis cinglé ! »

Charlie se leva et passa sa main sur sa nuque. Larry gardait le silence.

« Et puis que pourrait-il me dire ? Que ce qui se passe est une abomination, que ça a à voir avec des désordres psychologiques… Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je l'aime, point ! Je ne veux pas me demander pourquoi je ne peux pas. »

Devant l'air abattu de son ami, Larry préféra dévier un peu le sujet :

« Tu as trouvé les deux frères ? »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« J'ai trouvé le plus jeune et je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone. J'espère qu'il va m'appeler. Je peux lui apporter mon aide… »

« Mais est-ce que tu te souviens que ton portable est HS ? »

« Je l'ai réparé… »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se sentaient gênés de cette façon en présence l'un de l'autre.

Larry avait toujours su le comprendre. Charlie se mit à sourire. La première fois qu'il avait assisté à l'un des cours du physicien, il avait monopolisé la parole. Ils s'étaient tous deux lancés dans une grande discussion sur l'univers. Les élèves avaient fait semblant de suivre un moment, et la salle s'était vidée peu à peu… Pris dans leur conversion, ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus que la nuit était tombée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce jour-là, le jeune Charles Eppes avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait, lui et ses théories parfois originales.

« Je ne voudrais pas perdre ton amitié, Larry. C'est important pour moi… »

« Pour moi aussi, Charles. Et je te l'ai dit: bien que j'aie du mal à comprendre cette situation, je suis plus compatissant que… »

« Dégoûté… »

« Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais il y a de l'idée. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Bien, mon cher Charles, je vais me coucher. Toutes ces émotions m'épuisent. Et toi, tu vas rester là ? »

« Oui. Je vais tenter d'éviter les grandes discutions ce soir. Je suis fatigué ! »

« Bon courage, mon ami… »

Le physicien se dirigea vers la porte et Charlie murmura :

« Merci, Larry. »

Il hocha la tête et franchit le pas de la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Don entra dans la maison. Il savait bien que Charlie ne s'y trouverait pas, mais il avait besoin d'être là, simplement. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans son appartement. Il le regretta quand son père entra dans le salon.

« Bonsoir, mon fils ! Ça va ? »

Don hocha simplement la tête avec un ''Mmm''.

« Oh là, ça n'a pas l'air ! Où est ton frère ? »

« A l'université, je pense. Il passera sûrement la nuit là-bas… »

Alan fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Don soupira.

« On s'est un peu disputés, c'est tout, ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

« Non, c'est vrai, mais ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Don secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas répondre mais, devant le regard insistant de son père, il fut bien obligé de céder.

« Charlie m'a reproché de ne pas l'écouter… »

« Mais il a raison ! Tu n'as jamais écouté ce qu'il avait à dire… Oh, mais ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation ! Tu as toujours veillé sur lui depuis sa naissance. Tu ne t'es pas aperçu qu'il devenait adulte et qu'il était capable de prendre ses décisions et de choisir ce qu'il voulait.»

_Tu te trompes: j'en ai pris conscience bien trop tôt…_

A peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit que Don s'en voulut: il ne pouvait pas penser des choses pareilles alors que les paroles de son père étaient, elles, totalement innocentes.

« Écoute, mon fils, ton frère a un QI supérieur au nôtre; il pense à tout et calcule tout. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles sont pesés avec soin. Alors, quelque soit le sujet sur lequel vous avez un différent, dis-toi qu'il y a sûrement mûrement réfléchi avant de t'en parler… »

Alan pressa l'épaule de son fils et celui-ci détourna la tête.

« Je vais me coucher. La nuit d'hier a été dure. Bonne nuit, mon fils. »

« Bonne nuit, Papa. »

Il regarda le patriarche s'éloigner et s'allongea en soupirant. Il tenta un instant de se rappeler les reproches que lui avaient faits Charlie, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Il se mit à sourire. C'était bien la preuve qu'il n'écoutait pas réellement. Don ferma les yeux un instant en se promettant de faire attention, à l'avenir, à ce que dirait son petit frère…

Il alluma la télé pour se changer les idées. Il passa d'une chaîne à l'autre sans même s'arrêter sur les quelques programmes de la nuit. Jusqu'au moment où une image attira son attention: c'était un vieux film comique que Charlie et lui se passaient en boucle quand ils étaient gamins. Ils avaient passé des heures à se tordre de rire devant ce film, à l'époque où ils étaient encore insouciants… Aujourd'hui, ces mêmes blagues lui arrachaient à peine un sourire.

Le film touchait à sa fin quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se redressa, et se trouva idiot: son cœur s'était mit à battre un peu plus vite. Charlie entra dans le salon et lui sourit pauvrement :

« Bonsoir, Don… »

« Bonsoir ! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais. »

Charlie s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher.

« J'en avais pas l'intention, et puis je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance. Et j'avais besoin de te voir. »

Don inspira fortement et prit son petit frère par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Charlie… »

« Moi aussi. »

Le jeune homme fixa l'écran un instant.

« C'est complètement naze, ce truc ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. »

« Comment on a fait pour regarder ça en boucle et pour se marrer, en plus ? »

« J'en sais rien... C'était sûrement plus drôle à l'époque. »

Ils se mirent à rire et Charlie se laissa aller contre lui en murmurant.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Moi aussi. »

Son cadet attrapa sa main et le fit se lever. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre et, en quelques instants, ils furent en caleçon. Charlie pressa la main de son amant et le poussa doucement sur le lit. Don l'observa un instant et se mit à sourire quand son petit frère vint se blottir contre lui en soupirant. L'aîné rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps scellés et embrassa le front de son cadet.

Le soleil entra dans la pièce, baignant les deux frères dans une douce lumière. Don était réveillé depuis peu et observait les traits fins de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et murmura :

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour, mon petit frère. »

Don se pencha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Charlie murmura :

« Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi… »

Don hocha la tête doucement et caressa l'épaule de son amant de sa main. Celui-ci se mit à sourire.

« On pourrait rester là comme ça ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... Bien que mon amour pour toi soit très fort, et bien que je sois merveilleusement bien dans tes bras, je dois dire que je crève de faim… »

« Oh, je vois ! Ton ventre passe avant moi, c'est ça ? »

« On peut aussi mélanger les deux, hein ! »

Charlie se mit à rire.

« Hors de question ! Tu n'étaleras plus jamais rien sur moi… »

Don se mit à rire et embrassa de nouveau son petit frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Charlie posa la tasse de café fumant sur la table et s'installa devant son bol de céréales. Alan entra en souriant.

« Bonjour, mon fils ! Oh, c'est gentil d'avoir préparé ma tasse ! »

« Ah, bah en fait, euh… »

Son père haussa les sourcils.

« De rien, Papa ! »

Le patriarche s'installa et commença à lire le journal.

« Ton frère est sous la douche ? »

Charlie plongea dans son bol de céréales pour éviter que son père ne remarque son trouble.

« Oui, oui ! »

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

« Il t'en a parlé ? »

« Il n'a pas mentionné les détails, mais oui… »

« C'était pas vraiment une dispute - plutôt une divergence d'opinions. »

Alan soupira.

« Comment avons-nous pu, ta mère et moi, faire deux enfants aussi différents l'un de l'autre ? »

« Bonjour, vous deux. »

« Bonjour, mon fils. »

Alors qu'Alan replongeait dans son journal et que Don observait la table, Charlie se mit à sourire et montra la tasse dans la main de son père. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu ne vas pas travailler ce matin, Papa ? »

« Non ! Mais... et toi, tu ne vas pas être en retard au bureau ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Il faut que j'emmène Charlie à l'hôpital ce matin ! »

Charlie releva la tête.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Changer ton pansement. C'est ce que l'ambulancier a dit. »

« Mais non, je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est rien du tout. »

« Écoute, je sais que tu as la trouille des hôpitaux, mais on n'en aura pas pour longtemps… »

« Ton frère a raison, Charlie, il faut te soigner si tu ne veux pas que ça s'infecte. »

« Très bien, puisque vous vous y mettez à deux… »

Il soupira :

« Je peux au moins finir mes céréales ? »

Don se mit à sourire et Charlie fut sous le charme de nouveau. Il prit tout son temps pour manger, retardant l'inévitable. Mais son frère était bien déterminé, cette fois. Il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse et l'entraîna dans la voiture. Il le traîna même carrément jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Charlie soupira dans la salle d'attente remplie de monde. Debout à coté de lui, adossé au mur, Don attendait patiemment quand enfin une voix annonça :

« Charles Eppes ! »

Il se leva en rechignant et suivit l'infirmière qui le conduisit jusqu'à un brancard.

« Installez-vous ! Alors, voyons ça... »

Il se mit à sourire quand son grand frère se positionna derrière lui, tout près, pour observer chaque geste que faisait la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se mit à rire.

« Il faut vous détendre, messieurs, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure ! »

Elle nettoya la plaie en douceur et refit le bandage.

« Voilà, c'est fini ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait vous faire le bandage ? Ce n'est pas utile de revenir. Cette plaie est saine. »

Don hocha la tête.

« Moi, je le lui ferai ! »

« Très bien, alors, voilà l'ordonnance pour la crème cicatrisante à lui mettre. Voilà, mess… »

La sonnerie du téléphone de Charlie l'empêcha de finir. Il s'excusa d'un regard et décrocha :

« Allô ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix paniquée de William retentit :

« J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il faut venir… »

Des bruits étouffés lui parvenait - des bruits de lutte.

« William, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? »

« Dans un entrepôt. On restait là, on se cachait et des types sont arrivés… »

« Quel entrepôt ? »

Charlie attrapa une feuille et un stylo et nota l'adresse.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux frères Eppes se garaient devant un vieil entrepôt. Tout paraissait calme.

« Tu es sûr que c'est là, Don ? »

« Oui, c'est un squat. On retrouve souvent quelques-uns de nos fugueurs dans ces bâtiments. Reste derrière moi, OK ? »

Charlie hocha la tête et suivit son frère. L'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait de l'endroit fit grimacer le mathématicien. Tout était sombre. Çà et là, des matelas gisaient sur le sol, couverts de substances qu'il ne voulait pas identifier.

Don avançait, sûr de lui. Il se dirigeait dans les bâtiments, ouvrant et fermant les portes…

Quand enfin ils entendirent des chuchotements, Don accéléra le pas et Charlie suivit. Les bruits venaient d'une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. L'agent du FBI la poussa doucement et les chuchotements cessèrent.

Devant eux, William essuyait le front de son frère allongé par terre. Le sang s'écoulait d'une entaille juste au-dessus de son sourcil droit.

Quand James les vit, il se mit à paniquer. Il voulut se lever mais Will l'en empêcha.

« Non ! Non, ça va, Jimmy… »

Don leva les mains.

« Tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Il s'approcha de James et observa son front.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Will passa sa main sur son visage.

« Des mecs nous on attaqués ! Jimi leur a fait peur, ils sont partis… »

Charlie s'accroupit près de William et pressa son épaule.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

« Ouais, j'ai rien ! »

James détourna les yeux et inspira fortement.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû… »

Il releva la tête et fixa Don.

« Vous allez m'arrêter ? »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Non, James, mais… »

« Je sais, je dois partir. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous en faites pas, je ne créerai plus de problèmes à personne… »

William hurla :

« Arrête, Jimmy, ne recommence pas ! »

Les deux frères se fixèrent intensément, et puis James caressa la joue de son petit frère.

« Je suis désolé… »

Les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux de celui-ci.

« Non, je t'en prie. »

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, assis l'un près de l'autre et pourtant si loin. Tellement de sentiments passaient dans leur regard que les deux frères Eppes se sentirent gênés de se retrouver là dans un moment si intime. Et puis, doucement, James se leva. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son petit frère au passage.

Il fit quelque pas, mais le hurlement de William le retint :

« Je t'en prie, James, non, ne me laisse pas ! »

L'aîné inspira fortement.

« Je suis désolé, petit frère… »

William hurla :

« Nooooon ! »

Anéanti, Charlie attrapa le jeune homme pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. La détresse que ressentait Will à ce moment même était si semblable à la sienne... La peur, le déchirement qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient les mêmes que ceux qui lui avaient étreints le cœur autrefois. Debout devant eux, James restait immobile comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son frère, et puis il attrapa son sac et sortit en murmurant :

« Prends soin de toi, petit frère… »

Les cris et les pleurs de William déchiraient la pièce :

« Non, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, je ne pourrais pas y survivre ! »

Il ne put continuer. Les mots se perdaient dans ses pleurs. Doucement, Charlie se mit à le bercer en murmurant :

« Je sais, je sais... Ça va aller… »

Don gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, comme s'il se demandait si lui aurait eu le courage de partir réellement et pour toujours.

Les pleurs de Will le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha de son frère et du jeune homme. Charlie continuait à murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille de l'adolescent tout en le berçant doucement.

Peu à peu, il cessa de pleurer, mais il était toujours secoué par des sanglots.

Don et Charlie échangèrent un regard. Doucement, le mathématicien l'obligea à se lever, mais les jambes du jeune homme ne le portaient plus. Don aida son frère et ils conduisirent William jusqu'à la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur maison se fit dans le silence le plus total. Le front contre la vitre, le jeune homme versait encore quelques larmes.

a suivre...

* * *

**alors sa vous a plus ? la discution avec larry était comment ? et le depart de james j'ai tenter de faire larmoyant mais je crois pas que ce soit passer lol **

**la suite dans quelque jours promit **


	6. Chapter 6

voilà enfin ! mais alors c'est pas ma faute hein comme je l'ai dit a certaine d'entre vous par MP j'ai tentée pendant trois jours de poster et sa ne fonctionnait pas ! des fois je hais ce site pppffff

bon enfin bref voilà le dernier chap ! James et Will vont-il être réunie ? est ce que tout finiera bien pour charlie et don ? la réponse dans ce chapitre de fin

amusez vous bien

* * *

Chap 6

Charlie l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Don, lui montra la salle de bain et lui sortit quelques vêtements.

« Nous sommes en bas ! Tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu. Ensuite, je te monterai de quoi manger. »

Le jeune homme observa la chambre un instant, l'air un peu perdu, et murmura :

« Merci… »

Charlie se dirigea vers la porte et inspira fortement.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, William - vraiment. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ! »

Il hocha doucement la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Charlie sortit le cœur gros et rejoignit son frère dans le salon. Celui-ci était installé sur le canapé. Il semblait réfléchir. Sans même y penser, Charlie vint se blottir contre son grand frère.

Don ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de cette douce étreinte, puis se décala un peu en demandant :

« Il est installé ? »

« Oui, je lui ai prêté certaines de tes affaires ! »

« Tu as bien fait… »

Charlie se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère pour enfouir son visage dans son pull.

Don se crispa un instant et son cadet sut tout de suite pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas où est Papa et je m'en fiche ! »

Un sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres de Don. Et puis il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Charlie. Ils seraient restés ainsi indéfiniment si une voix ne les avait pas fait sursauter :

« Les garçons, je suis rentré ! »

Charlie s'éloigna vivement juste au moment où leur père entrait, la mine grave.

« Les garçons, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Charlie jeta un regard paniqué à son amant, et celui-ci le rassura d'un regard serein et protecteur.

« De quoi, Papa ? »

Alan ne répondit pas. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Qui est sous la douche ? »

« Un invité. C'est William, le gamin qu'on recherchait. Charlie l'a retrouvé… »

Alan sourit à son fils.

« Oh, bien, mon fils ! Il va dormir ici ? Bien, je vais te remonter le matelas gonflable, Don…»

Charlie baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder son père.

« Non, c'est bon, je dormirai sur le canapé ! De quoi voulais-tu parler, Papa ? »

« Ah oui…Voilà... euh... je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant, mais j'ai rencontré une femme. »

Charlie restait prostré dans son silence comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Don se mit à sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

Charlie leva les yeux vers l'escalier. Ils ne se désintéressait pas de ce que racontait son père, mais il avait autre chose en tête.

Sans même se préoccuper de la discussion, il se leva en marmonnant :

« Je vais voir si William a besoin de quelque chose… »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés, mais Charlie ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il monta les escaliers et se retrouva devant la chambre de son frère. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

Il hésita un instant et frappa.

« William ? Je peux entrer ? »

Une voix à l'intérieur émit un grognement.

« Euh... je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Il entra doucement. William était allongé sur le lit de Don, il semblait rêvasser. Il portait le t-shirt et le pantalon qu'il lui avait prêtés.

Charlie s'approcha et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit près de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sans même le fixer, le jeune répondit :

« Si je te dis oui, tu me croiras ? »

« Non ! »

Ils se mirent à rire doucement de se comprendre si bien. Charlie soupira :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. L'attitude de ton frère ressemble tellement à celle du mieux que ç'en est douloureux… »

Fixant toujours le plafond, William murmura :

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? »

« Eh bien, je ne l'avais pas compris à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'ils culpabilisent, qu'ils se sentent responsables… »

« Pourquoi et de quoi ? »

« Que ce soit ton frère aujourd'hui ou Don à l'époque, je crois que c'est le fait qu'ils se croient plus responsables, plus adultes que nous parce qu'ils sont plus vieux. Ils se croient obligés d'être raisonnables. Et ça veux dire entrer dans les normes de la société. »

Will attrapa l'oreiller et se le plaqua sur le visage. Charlie put quand même entendre :

« Je m'en fiche, moi, de tout ça ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est lui… »

Le mathématicien se mit à sourire.

« Je sais… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me dire comment… »

Le jeune homme enserra l'oreiller de ses bras. Sa voix étouffée parvenait quand même à Charlie :

« C'était un après-midi. On était près de la piscine à la maison. Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. J'étais fatigué. Je venais de faire une cinquantaine de longueurs d'un coup, et je me reposais sur le bord de la piscine... en me forçant à ne pas regarder mon grand frère parce que ça me faisait des sensations bizarres… »

Il ôta l'oreiller mais fixa obstinément le plafond. Charlie savait bien que c'était bien plus facile de parler sans avoir à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière un regard.

« James a plongé et cet idiot a perdu son maillot dans l'eau ! »

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Ça m'a fait rire, au début. J'étais écroulé parce qu'il était très vexé, lui qui se croit le roi du plongeon. Ça m'a moins fait rire quand il est sorti de la piscine complètement nu… J'ai rougi. Et là c'est lui qui s'est fichu de moi. Il m'a poussé dans l'eau en me disant que je finirai par devenir un homme moi aussi et que mon anatomie finirait peut-être par ressembler à quelque chose… »

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il revivait vraiment cette journée.

« J'étais tellement vexé ! Je voulais me venger, alors je ne suis pas remonté, il a paniqué et plongé dans l'eau. Quand il m'a attrapé, je l'ai plaqué violemment contre le rebord de la piscine… »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« J'étais en colère, mais tout est retombé. Je le sentais tout contre moi... Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux s'est approché le premier, mais on s'est embrassés… Ensuite, tout est allé très vite. La semaine suivante, on finissait dans le même lit. »

Le silence s'installa et puis William murmura :

« J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé il y a des années. Je l'aime tellement... Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. »

« Je comprends ! »

« Il y a trois semaines, mes parents allaient à une soirée de charité ou je sais pas quoi... Ils ne devaient pas rentrer à la maison, mais ils sont rentrés. Pour une fois que la maison était vide on... euh... on s'exprimait comme on le voulait. Ils nous ont entendus et sont entrés dans la chambre. »

Les joues de William s'étaient teintées de rouge.

« Ils ont hurlé des choses atroces. Mon père a frappé James. Il a quitté la maison. Je voulais fuir avec lui, mais il n'a pas voulu. Il veut que je reste chez mes parents pour avoir une vie stable ! Il voulait juste me dire au revoir… Il m'a dit qu'il prenait l'avion demain qu'il partait pour de bon… »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? »

Le cœur gros, Charlie murmura :

« Quand Don est parti, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai toujours fait ce que mon grand frère me demandait. Quand il a dit 'Oublie tout, c'est une erreur', c'est ce que j'ai fait... et j'en ai souffert. Je le regrette, aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon frère décider de ma vie… »

William se releva un peu et le fixa enfin. Charlie continua :

« Si j'avais eu le courage, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir… »

« Ou tu serais parti avec lui. »

« Oui… »

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Je crois que je vais m'endormir et me réveiller quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre… »

« Tu risques de dormir longtemps… »

« Ouais ! »

« Je vais te laisser te reposer et réfléchir. »

« Merci, Charlie. Ça fait du bien de savoir que je ne suis pas tout seul. Ça fait du bien de parler. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps, moi aussi. »

Le mathématicien allait sortir quand le jeune homme le retint :

« Charlie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si je dors dans la chambre de Don, où va-t-il dormir ? »

« Dans la mienne. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que… »

Charlie se mit à sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Rien ne peut plus nous arriver, à présent. »

Il sortit de la chambre et sursauta: Don se tenait là devant, appuyé contre le mur. Il chuchota :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas très bien, mais ça ira. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Qu'a dit Papa ? »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Don.

« Il a une copine et, apparemment, c'est du sérieux. »

Charlie se dirigea vers sa chambre et Don le suivit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Dans trois jours, ils partent tous les deux au bord de je ne sais plus quel lac pour un moment en amoureux… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines… »

« Sacré moment ! »

« Oui. »

Don referma la porte de la chambre sur eux et le prit dans ses bras.

« Don ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Je t'aime… »

L'aîné resta silencieux un instant et puis il murmura :

« Moi aussi, Charlie. Moi aussi… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce matin-là, Charlie descendit très tôt. Il installa un oreiller et une couverture dans le canapé, fit le café et s'installa pour le déjeuner.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, William descendait, l'air encore endormi, les cheveux en bataille et pieds nus.

« 'Jour ! »

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? »

« Peu. J'ai fait que réfléchir… »

« Bonjour, mon fils. »

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et William se rembrunit.

« Bonjour, Papa ! »

« Alors, tu es notre invité ? Je suis Alan, le père des garçons ! »

« Bonjour, monsieur ! »

Le patriarche s'installa et prit du café.

« Alors, William, tu retrouves tes parents aujourd'hui... Tu dois être content. »

Charlie secoua la tête.

« Non, il ne… »

« Si, je vais retourner chez moi ! »

Charlie lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Ça ira. »

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

Don observa son frère et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va, Charlie ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… »

« Il s'inquiète pour moi. J'ai décidé de retourner chez mes parents jusqu'à ma majorité - ce qui arrivera dans 8 jours ! »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que je veux ! »

Charlie hocha la tête. William lui sourit et demanda à Don :

« Tu vas appeler mes parents ? »

« Bien sûr, si tu veux. »

Des heures plus tard, Don, Charlie et William se retrouvaient dans les bureaux du FBI.

Ils attendaient les parents depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Don restait debout les bras croisés. William, assis en tailleur sur l'un des bureaux, semblait réfléchir. Charlie, affalé sur une chaise, soupira bruyamment :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Will ! Tu pourrais rester chez nous pour… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'aiment ou se préoccupent de moi. Je veux juste que le temps passe… »

Charlie posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tes parents t'aiment, William ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, c'est tout ! »

Will secoua la tête.

« Je suis d'accord, mais ils n'auraient pas dû chasser James ! Je leur en veux trop, maintenant. Leur amour ne peut plus m'atteindre. C'est leur fils aussi, ils n'auraient pas dû… Pourquoi ils continuent à m'aimer alors qu'ils haïssent James à présent ? »

Don et Charlie échangèrent un regard.

L'agent fédéral s'approcha de la porte et les deux autres relevèrent la tête.

Les parents de William entrèrent. La colère du père était visible. La mère semblait plus inquiète. Elle se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. William resta de marbre. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Allons-y… »

« Non ! Où est James ? Vous l'avez arrêté ? »

Don secoua la tête.

« Non, nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. »

« Mais vous allez continuer à le chercher ? Il faut l'enfermer ! »

William se rembrunit.

« Monsieur, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. Nous avons beaucoup… »

Le père des deux frères serra les dents comme pour se contenir :

« Je vois: rien ne sera fait ! William, nous rentrons à la maison. Nous allons… »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

« Non ! Nous n'allons rien faire ! Dans une semaine, je suis majeur. Jusqu'à cette date, je resterai avec vous comme la loi m'y oblige. Mais, pendant cette semaine, je ne vous autorise pas à me toucher, je ne vous autorise pas à m'adresser la parole, et je vous interdis de dire du mal de James ! »

Sa mère le regarda, effarée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Son père perdit un instant son calme et demanda d'une voix un peu trop forte :

« Tu crois que tu vas faire la loi ? Je vais te montrer que… »

« Que vas-tu faire ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Lève la main sur moi et je porte plainte. Tu peux hurler ou m'insulter, tu ne pourras de toute façon pas me faire plus de mal que tu m'en as déjà fait… »

Des larmes plein les yeux, la maman s'approcha de son fils.

« Du mal ? Mais nous voulions t'aider, mon chéri… Simplement parce que nous t'aimons… »

Elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se déroba.

« Et James ? Pourquoi l'avoir frappé, chassé de votre vie comme s'il était le seul fautif ? »

Il montra son père du doigt.

« Il a brûlé les photos de son fils aîné ! Il l'a insulté ! Et maintenant il refuse qu'on prononce son nom sous son toit ! Tu voudrais que je vive avec vous, que je fasse comme si mon frère n'avait jamais existé ? »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Le silence était pesant. Puis, comme s'il avait prit une décision, William se tourna vers Charlie.

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Charlie. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Je te remercie ! »

Son père, à présent carrément furieux, hurlait presque :

« William, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison et… »

Charlie s'approcha de Will.

« Vous devriez vous calmer, vous savez ! Il est… ils _sont_ toujours vos fils. Pourquoi… »

« Fermez-la ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mis dans la tête de mon fils, mais… »

Monsieur Andantis s'avança, menaçant, mais la voix de Don, dure et glaciale, le stoppa net :

« Un pas de plus et vous le regretterez ! »

Le regard noir de Don fit reculer l'homme et sourire Charlie. Les deux cadets se regardèrent un long moment. Le mathématicien put lire dans les yeux du jeune homme toute sa détermination: il avait fait le bon choix, celui que Charlie n'avait pas osé faire à l'époque… Ils se sourirent. Don et les parents avaient observé leur conversation silencieuse sans vraiment comprendre. William tendit la main à Charlie et celui-ci la saisit.

« Merci, Charlie ! »

« J'aurais voulu faire plus ! »

« Ça ira ? »

« Pour moi ? Ça ira toujours, maintenant ! »

William lâcha sa main et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci ! »

Le mathématicien fouilla dans sa poche et tendit un papier au jeune homme :

« Je ne réponds pas à mon portable, parfois ! Alors le numéro de la maison, celui de mon travail, et le numéro de Don. »

William hocha la tête.

« Merci ! »

« Prends soin de toi ! »

Le jeune se tourna vers Don.

« Merci, Don ! »

Et puis il chuchota :

« Prends soin de lui ! »

« Je le ferai ! »

Sans un regard de plus, William sortit. Ses parents restèrent interdits un instant, mais ils le suivirent sans un mot.

Charlie soupira :

« Il va me manquer ! »

« Est-ce que ça te console si je te rappelle que Papa part pendant trois semaines et que, par conséquent, nous aurons la maison pour nous tous seuls ? »

Charlie eut un petit sourire.

« Et ensuite ? Après ces trois semaines, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est bien de l'admettre ! »

« Tu l'as dit, petit frère, tout ira bien ! »

Ils se regardèrent longuement et se sourirent, plus amoureux encore que dans le passé.

Don jeta un coup d'œil au bureau presque vide et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, juste un instant, en se promettant qu'ils seraient tous les deux heureux quoi qu'il leur en coûte…

**FIN...**

Enfin presque…

_Une dizaine de jours plus tard, bien loin de là… _

William entra dans un petit hôtel miteux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le réceptionniste, un gros bonhomme à l'hygiène suspecte, l'observa un instant.

Dans un espagnol quasiment irréprochable, il demanda :

« Je cherche James Consoli… »

« Chambre 321. »

« Merci ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il inspira à fond…

318... Encore quelques pas... 319, 320... Encore un peu…

Il se figea devant la porte 321.

Il inspira de nouveau, mis sa main sur la poignée et entra doucement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. En espérant que tout finirait comme il le voudrait, il entra sans bruit…

Le reste est une autre histoire…

**FIN, cette fois !**

* * *

voilà c'est finie j'espère que vous avez aimez et que tout finie comme vous le vouliez merci a toute et gros bisous


End file.
